


On the road

by Atzura



Category: In the Flesh (TV), Supernatural
Genre: Crossover, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-15 21:01:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3461861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atzura/pseuds/Atzura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Los Winchester junto con Castiel investigan un caso muy particular. ¿Las criaturas que cazan siempre son malas?</p>
            </blockquote>





	On the road

**Author's Note:**

> Este es un one shot co escrito con mi amiga Sara(Zadan) espero les guste pues es mi primer fic de ambos fandoms.

 

Como era usual, Sam se encontraba mirando el periódico mientras trataba de ignorar las miradas que su hermano y Cas se lanzaban por el espejo retrovisor, cuando se fijó en una noticia local de Manhattan: Dos hombres habían muerto la semana, pasada víctimas del tráfico de órganos según decía la nota, aunque más abajo en la noticia se mencionaba que los cadáveres carecían de cerebro, y que al cuerpo del más grande, de 40 años, le faltaba un riñón como si se lo hubieran arrancado sin necesidad de algún procedimiento médico.  
  
-Mira esto, Dean -llamó la atención de su hermano, haciendo que este maniobrara para no pasarse un alto y conducir para estacionarse en una gasolinera cercana que había visto varios kilómetros atrás.  
  
-¿Qué es? -el aludido leyó rápidamente la nota, apagando el auto y tomando el periódico entre sus manos.  
  
-¿Crees que es un caso?  
  
-Definitivamente -aseguró.  
  
-¿Qué piensas, Cas? -Preguntó pasándole el periódico mientras abría la puerta del auto, dispuesto a comprar algún pay en la tienda, seguramente. salió del auto y el ángel y Sam se quedaron en silencio.  
  
-¿Tienes alguna idea de qué se trata? -cuestionó Cas al menor de los Winchester después de unos minutos. El cazador negó con la cabeza y ambos esperaron el regreso del mayor de los Winchester.  
  
-No creo que sea un hombre lobo ya que no hay corazón arrancado, además ¿Qué les hace suponer a los periódicos que es tráfico de órganos cuando lo que les falta es el cerebro? -dijo Dean entrando de nuevo al auto,cargadoo con dos bolsas y después de lanzarle una a Sam.   
  
-¿Quieres? -volteó hacia el asiento trasero para poder mirar a su amigo directamente a la cara, pero éste lo miraba inexpresivo.   
  
Al no obtener respuesta se giró de vuelta mirando hacia el frente y arrancó el Impala sin decir nada. A veces se le olvidaba que el ángel no comía ni dormía.  
  
  
**  
  
  
El ruido de las llaves sobre la cerradura hizo que se despertara de un sobresalto y lo primero que vio fueron letras. Levantó la cabeza y se dio cuenta que se había quedado dormido sobre sus libros y apuntes de Arte Contemporáneo II. Bostezó y observó cómo su novio estaba parado frente al umbral de su recámara con una sonrisa en los labios.  
  
-Si sigues así terminaras muerto de tanta tarea que haces -dijo con burla, pues sólo ellos entendían la gracia del chiste.  
  
Kieren sonrió.   
  
-Simon... -dijo todavía con un poco de pereza, levantándose de su silla para ir junto a él y rodearlo con sus brazos.  
  
-Kieren -sonrió de vuelta, y pronunció su nombre como si se tratara de un término divino. El destello que había en sus ojos era el mismo que cuando se había enterado que ese muchacho tierno, delgado y rubio era el primer levantado.  
  
-Llegas tarde, ¿qué hora es exactamente?- miró por sobre su hombros y vio en el reloj de pared que eran pasadas las ocho de la noche.  
  
-Trabajar en ese Walmart a veces es un martirio -hizo una mueca y acercó su frente a la del rubio, quizá se les correría un poco el maquillaje pero qué más daba.  
  
-Te he dicho que puedo conseguir un trabajo de medio tiempo…  
  
-No, no. Tú estás estudiando, además con lo que gano y con la beca que tienes nos alcanza perfectamente.  
  
-De acuerdo -acercó sus labios para besar los de Simon, y éste entreabrió los suyos para susurrarle un "te amo" que lo estremeció y le confirmó que esa pasión que sentía por él era plenamente devuelta.  
  
~  
  
Llegar a Manhattan les tomó un día y medio. Para su suerte, el viaje se les había hecho menos largo gracias a que Cas no dormía, así que condujo el Impala por ellos durante la noche. Algún día tendrían que darle gracias a Dios, sobre todo Dean, por haberles enviado a ese ángel.  
  
-Tendremos que hablar con el oficial que encontró los cuerpos y… -Dean calló de repente al ver que su hermano se había vuelto a quedar dormido.  
  
-¿Cualquier hotel está bien? -Cas lo miró por el espejo retrovisor ya que Dean se había pasado hacia atrás para dormirse a sus anchas. El mayor de los Winchester asintió con la cabeza y Cas siguió hablando- no sé quién duerme más, si tú o Sam.  
  
Dean esbozó una pequeña sonrisa. Siempre que miraba aquellos ojos azules, creía ver una chispa en ellos cuando lo miraban de vuelta.

No era tonto, claro que lo había notado aunque trataba de restarle importancia, pero se regocijaba al ver que el ángel no miraba a Sam igual que a él. En realidad, no había nadie más a quién Cas mirara así mas que al propio Dean.  
  
  
*  
  
  
El oficial Gordon era más bajo que Sam pero un poco más alto que Dean, tenía unos bigotes medio extraños, largos y canosos que se movían cómicamente cada vez que hablaba. Sam contuvo la risa y miró a Castiel divertido, pero éste no entendía la gracia.  
  
-Entonces sucedió a la una de la madrugada…  
  
-Aproximadamente -contestó Gordon mientras miraba unos papeles que estaban sobre su escritorio.  
  
\- ¿Testigos?  
  
-Ninguno.  
  
-¿Específicamente, cómo encontró al cadáver?  
  
-¿No ha leído el reporte? -Dean negó mirando de soslayo a su hermano, pero éste lo ignoró.  
  
-Decidimos pasar primero por aquí antes que a la morgue. ¿El cuerpo sigue ahí? ¿Lo han identificado?  
  
-Sí, se llamaba Matt Lutter, 40 años de edad, de Brooklyn.  
  
  
Después de agradecerle a Gordon por la información, Sam encendió el Impala y condujo hasta una cafetería que se encontraba a dos calles de la comisaría.  
  
-Esta hamburguesa está buena… pero no tanto -lo último lo dijo con la boca llena de comida, por lo que Sam sólo hizo una mueca de disgusto y observó cómo Castiel sonreía levemente mientras jugaba con el popote de su jugo.   
  
Cas estaba sentado al lado de su hermano y él enfrente de ellos. El lugar a su alrededor estaba tranquilo y casi vacío, solamente con un par de personas sentadas en una mesa lejana a ellos.  
  
-Entonces… Hay que ir a ver ese cadáver -sugirió Sam y le dio una mordida a su baguette vegetariano.  
  
-¿Te das cuenta que ni el propio agente Gordon nos ha podido explicar lo que cree que mató a esos hombres?  
  
-¿Cuándo algún agente nos ha podido dar razón de lo ocurrido en toda nuestra vida, Dean?  
  
El aludido rodó los ojos y siguió comiendo con gran deleite, Cas lo observó divertido hasta que notó que Sam lo veía fijamente y entonces volteó hacia otro lado dejando al menor pensando.  
  
  
  
**  
  
No era la primera vez que examinaban un cadáver, pero cuando lo hacían siempre sentían un escalofrío que les recorría todo el cuerpo, recordándoles lo cerca que ambos habían estado de la muerte en varias ocasiones. Les provocaba incluso un poco de asco pero era algo que tenían que aguantar.  
  
-El primero es un joven de 22 años de edad del estado de Kansas, y el segundo un hombre de 40 años de edad… a él le extirparon tanto el riñón como el cerebro -habló despacio la médico forense mientras hojeaba los expedientes frente a los hermanos. Cas se había quedado fuera pues a Dean le pareció que sería bastante sospechoso que empezara a olfatear los cadáveres frente a la mujer.  
  
-¿Dónde se encontró el cadáver? -preguntó Sam.  
  
-Ambos cerca de las vías del tren -respondió ella.  
  
  
*  
  
Cuando salieron de con la forense, los hermanos encontraron a Cas sentado en una banca fuera de la morgue, a su lado había unas bolsas de comida, y cuando el ángel los vió, les sonrió alegremente. No parecía resentido porque no lo dejaran participar en el caso, así que compró unos Subway para ellos. Parecía que Dean a cada rato necesitaba estar comiendo.  
  
-No tengo hambre, Cas, gracias -dijo Sam mientras entraba al auto y se sentaba en el asiento del copiloto.  
  
-Bueno… yo sí -Dean aceptó una de las bolsas-. Necesitamos un mapa para trazar un perímetro cerca del tren.  
  
-¿Pudieron averiguar qué cosa los mato?  
  
-Zombies -aseguró Dean.  
  
-No lo sé, igual puede ser una Kitsune.  
  
-Pero sólo comen cierta parte del cerebro, este caso es diferente.  
  
-Pues mientras ustedes veían cuerpos sin vida, yo investigué a los sospechosos que tenía la policía -Cas se sacó una tablet de la gabardina, que Sam identificó como suya, y se la pasó a Dean quien abrió los ojos, sorprendido.   
  
-Increíble, Cas.  
  
Sam alzó una ceja y se acercó a su hermano para mirar las fichas en la pantalla del aparato.  
  
-¿Simon Monroe? -Le quitó la tablet y ojeó su historial, el cual estaba limpio.  
  
-¿En dónde vive? Hay que ir a interrogar al chico.  
  
  
*  
  
Simon trabajaba en un Walmart ubicado dentro del área que Dean y Sam habían marcado como sospechosa y con más probabilidades de que albergara al asesino. Los fines de semana Simon trabajaba en la librería local, donde la paga era poca pero al menos le servía para dejar que su novio tuviera un poco más de tiempo extra para terminar sus deberes. Además tenía la oportunidad de leer mientras hacía su trabajo y eso era algo que a él le gustaba.  
  
  
-Detective Gregory -Dean mostró su placa-, Detective Holmes -después señaló a Sam quien también mostraba la suya, y finalmente a Castiel- y él es Detective Potter. Queremos hacerle unas preguntas relacionadas con los crímenes ocurridos la semana pasada.  
  
Simon tragó en seco y pensó en el maquillaje que utilizaba. A saber si sería muy obvio y ahora había llamado la atención de la policía.  
  
-Sí… Por supuesto -miró a su alrededor y asintió, observando cómo el sujeto de gabardina lo escrutaba a pesar de que él se diera cuenta que lo hacía.   
  
-Los informes dicen que usted fue la última persona que vio al Señor Rodríguez antes de morir.  
  
-Detective… -averiguó Simon.   
  
-Holmes -contestó Sam.  
  
-Bueno… Él vino aquí por agua mineral y unas paracetamol si mal no recuerdo. Yo lo atendí.  
  
-¿No vio algo sospechoso aquella noche? -Dean se inclinó más sobre el mostrador, poniendo una mano sobre la superficie tratando de intimidar al hombre, pero éste no se movió siquiera un centímetro.   
  
-No que yo recuerde. Lo que sé ya se lo dije a la policía, ¿es necesario hacerlo de nuevo? -Preguntó imperturbable-. Este es mi lugar de trabajo y como comprenderá, yo…  
  
-Sólo una última pregunta.  
  
-Bien -aceptó el irlandés.  
  
-¿Usted es nuevo en la ciudad?  
  
-No… tengo un año aquí, vengo de Inglaterra ¿eso qué…?

-Nada… -contestó Sam con tranquilidad y una sonrisa amable.  
  
-Si recuerda algo avísenos -Cas le entregó una tarjeta y los tres se marcharon rápidamente.  
  
*  
  
No era ni la primera ni la última vez que Kieren salía tarde de su clase de Semiótica II. Esa era la única clase que tomaba en la tarde por culpa del sistema que siempre fallaba, pero esa vez sí que iba a ser diferente.  
  
  
Cas, Dean y Sam caminaban cerca de las vías del tren, siguiendo algunas pistas que tenían cuando escucharon unos pasos apresurados a la distancia, y no pasó ni medio segundo cuando escucharon un grito de un hombre y después un golpe seco. Corrieron hacia donde provenía la voz, era detrás de una de las cajas de carga del tren. Vieron la silueta de una persona cerca de un cuerpo que yacía en el suelo. Dean gritó un ¡hey! pero aquella persona no se movió, estaba inmóvil junto a ese cadáver. Sam se acercó y ahí fue cuando el hombre los notó y miró al cadáver y luego a ellos, como tratando de deducir lo que ellos estarían pensando.  
  
-¡Policía, no te muevas! -gritó Dean mientras se acercaba y sacaba su placa falsa.  
  
Cas se quedó un poco impactado al ver la cara de la persona, pues era muy joven y parecía tan confundido como ellos. Sam los alcanzó y tomó los signos vitales del hombre, pero éste ya estaba muerto; su camisa manchada de sangre y tenía el cráneo abierto, la sangre fluía rápidamente por el suelo. Sam miró a su hermano y luego al chico. No sabían si incriminarlo o no.  
  
-Yo no fui, se los juro… todo esto es un malentendido.  
  
-Tendrás que declarar en la comisaría -Sam dijo mientras se agachaba al suelo para examinar mejor el cadáver.  
  
-Sólo iba pasando -Kieren temblaba, pues los recuerdos comenzaron a invadir su mente.  
  
-¿Estás bien? -preguntó Castiel suavemente y notó manchas de sangre en el abrigo café del rubio.   
  
El chico no respondía, paralizado en su lugar.  
  
-Dean -le llamó Cas, señalándole con la mirada lo que había observado. Dean lo notó y sacó lentamente su arma.  
  
-¡Kieren! -se escuchó cercana la voz de un hombre. Era el chico que habían entrevistado hacía unas horas- ¡Kieren, corre! -lo tomó del brazo arrastrándolo, y notaron que la cara del joven había cambiado al igual que sus ojos. Eran Zombies, justo como sospechaban desde un principio. Sam corrió tras ellos mientras que el rubio apuntó su arma en dirección a Kieren, pero Cas lo detuvo.  
  
-¡Rayos, Cas! Ya lo tenía.  
  
-No creo que sea él.  
  
-Estaba en la escena del crimen ¡Por Dios, Cas!  
  
-Mierda, los perdí -dijo agitado Sam regresando a donde estaban ellos, apoyando las manos en sus rodillas y una expresión de frustración.  
  
-Sabemos dónde viven, ¿no?  
  
-Sí -contestó Dean frustrado.  
  
*  
  
Los tres llegaron a su departamento, pero aunque lograron entrar con facilidad, no encontraron nada fuera de lo normal. En las paredes del cuarto de estudio había dibujos de ambos, pero más de Kieren, según se llamaba el rubio por los gritos del otro, quien parecía ser el menor de ellos. Cas miró fijamente un dibujo donde ambos jóvenes estaban tomados de las manos, lo arrancó de la pared y lo siguió analizando.  
  
-No están aquí, eso obvio Dean -Su hermano trató de calmarlo en vano.  
  
-Si no los detenemos otra persona morirá pronto -Siguió tirando cosas de los estantes para después recargarse en la ventana.  
  
-¿Qué tanto sabemos de los zombies? -Cas preguntó de repente, dejando el dibujo lentamente sobre el escritorio.  
  
-Lo suficiente, Cas -Dean parecía molesto, pero a pesar de esto Castiel continuó.  
  
-No creo que ninguno sea culpable.  
  
-Tenemos pruebas -dijo obstinado y salió del departamento sin decir nada más. Castiel miro al menor de los Winchester pero éste sólo alzó los hombros.  
  
Al amanecer fueron al trabajo de Simon para preguntar por él, pero les dijeron que no había ido a trabajar. La chica que los atendió comenzó a coquetear con Sam, pero éste se puso algo incómodo cuando lo notó, Cas intervino sin saber que había salvado a su amigo de un aprieto.  
  
-¿Conoce a este chico? -le enseñó una foto de Kieren a la chica.  
  
-Walker, sí. Es novio de Simon -la chica les dedicó una media sonrisa-. Si es todo lo que querían preguntarme, entonces…  
  
-Eh, sí, gracias -Sam tartamudeó, y su hermano no pudo evitar reírse.  
  
-Vamos Sammy, necesitas relajarte, la chica no estaba nada mal, además hace tiempo que te veo estresado -le dijo cuando se subieron al Impala. Sam deseó fulminarlo con la mirada, pero en lugar de eso puso en marcha su venganza.  
  
-Será porque yo no traigo a mi pareja a bordo -comentó con sarcasmo.  
  
Dean se quedó sin palabras y observó cómo Cas se subía al asiento trasero.  
  
-Creo que Simon sólo estaba siendo protector con Kieren.  
  
-No lo olvides, Cas, ellos son zombies.  
  
-Ustedes mismos lo dijeron, algo pasó después del apocalipsis y con la salida de Eve… estas criaturas cambiaron. -Cas miró a Dean por el espejo retrovisor y ninguno rompió el contacto hasta después de unos segundos, tal y como siempre lo hacían, intentando descifrar al otro a través de su mirada.  
  
*  
  
-¡Simon! -gritó Kieren desesperado. No podía aguantar más escucharlo.  
  
-Kier, tenemos que irnos, tú los viste ¡Son cazadores! ¿Crees que se detendrán por explicaciones? ¡Ellos primero te apuñalan y después preguntan!  
  
-Pero no hice nada… -Kieren se sentó en el suelo de la bodega vacía en la que se encontraban- ¿o acaso crees que yo…? -Simon se acercó a él y le tapó la boca con la mano.  
  
-Sabes que no. Jamás -contestó simplemente, acunándolo en su pecho.  
  
Las horas pasaron y no se dieron cuenta de cuándo ambos se quedaron dormidos. El primero en despertar fue Simon al escuchar un ruido extraño, así que se levantó lentamente dejando a su novio cobijado con una manta azul, aunque más tardó en levantarse que en sentir un arma apuntando detrás de su cabeza.  
  
-No te muevas. -La voz sonó firme, era la de uno de esos cazadores. Simon maldijo interiormente.  
  
-¡No! ¡No lo hagas! -El menor se había despertado y sus manos estaban en alto tratando de apaciguar al cazador-. Nosotros no los matamos, ¡lo juro! Puedo probarlo. -Dean volteó confundido a ver al chico, momento que aprovechó Simon para voltearse y darle un golpe que lanzó la pistola al suelo con un estrepitoso sonido. El irlandés se abalanzó sobre él como una fiera. Dean luchaba por quitárselo de encima.  
  
-¡Basta, Simon! ¡Déjalo! -Chillaba el rubio, temeroso de que su novio saliera lastimado.  
  
A lo lejos Sam observó la escena y se preparó para apuntar a la cabeza de Simon, pero Castiel se interpuso y corrió a quitarle el hombre de encima a Dean.  
  
-¡Mierda, Cas!- Gritó Sam enojado por la intervención del ángel.  
  
-Hay que escucharlos, ¿quieren? -Cas miró con compasión al rubio quien parecía bastante asustado.  
  
-¡Déjenos en paz! ¡Kieren es inocente, él jamás haría algo así! -Simon colocó a Kieren detrás de él al ver que Dean lo miraba.  
  
-¡Ahora me van a decir que son zombies amistosos! -Se burló el Winchester mayor.   
  
Sam aún les seguía apuntando con su arma.  
  
-Dean, sólo escucha…  
  
-¿Cómo tienen manera de probarlo si lo vimos a él en la escena del crimen? -interrumpió Sam.  
  
-Vayan a mi trabajo, verifiquen las horas de mis salidas. Y Kieren va a la universidad.  
  
-Mis compañeros igual pueden decirles que estuve presente en todas mis clases...  
  
-¿Y entonces qué hacías ayer en la estación de trenes? ¿Jugando a las escondidas? -dijo Dean con sarcasmo.  
  
-Fui a buscar a Simon a su trabajo, salía tarde porque le tocaba limpieza y… la forma más fácil de llegar al supermercado es cruzando la estación. Fue ahí cuando escuché un grito y me acerqué para ver que pasaba, pensé que era un asalto pero… luego vi a esa mujer dejando algo en el suelo y… encontré a ese hombre tirado en el suelo -Kieren se mantenía agarrado del brazo de su novio mientras hablaba, quien comenzaba a verse algo preocupado por su estado.  
  
-Mentira. ¿Qué hay de la sangre en tu abrigo? ¿O acaso es salsa catsup? -Dean comenzó a desesperarse y buscaba insistentemente su arma con la mirada.  
  
-Me agaché sólo para observar la herida en su cráneo… -Dean rió, provocando que Simon casi se le tirara encima de no ser porque Sam le quitó el seguro a su arma y apretó suavemente el gatillo, haciendo que retrocediera.  
  
-¡Fue un error! ¿De acuerdo? -El chico paseaba su mirada de los cazadores al ángel, una y otra vez.  
  
-¿Entonces saben quién lo hizo? -Preguntó Cas, y observó que ambos se quedaron callados conteniendo el aliento.  
  
-Es una mujer… -Miró a su novio y éste rodó los ojos y comenzó a hablar.  
  
-Le dije a Kier que no nos metiéramos en esto. Cuando nos enteramos de los asesinatos comenzamos a sentirnos preocupados por nuestra seguridad, en un principio pensamos que podría ser uno de los nuestros… pero no era así, ella sólo se comía una parte específica del cerebro y fue ahí cuando se nos hizo raro…  
  
-¿Kitsune? pero a un cadáver le faltaba un riñon -Sam lo interrumpió y Dean volteó a verlo.  
  
-¿Qué dices?  
  
-Están describiendo a una Kitsune, es por eso que había aún partes del cerebro en esos cadáveres.  
  
-No encontramos a nadie así en kilómetros a la redonda -insistía su hermano.  
  
-¿Notaron algo en ella? ¿Algo raro?-preguntóo Sam tratando de hilar sus pensamientos  
  
-Tenía algo raro en sus manos -le contestó Kieren, que ahora estaba más calmado pues los cazadores comenzaron a creerle.  
  
-¿Garras? ¿Como uñas muy largas? -el rubio asintió.  
  
-Creo que se oculta entre los vagones de carga -aseguró Simon. 

-Aunque fuera verdad no los podemos dejar así… -Dean había recuperado su pistola, y ahora estaba dispuesto a disparar pero de nuevo el ángel intervino.  
  
-Dean, ellos dicen la verdad.  
  
-¿Cómo...? Ellos matan personas ¿Recuerdas?  
  
-Nosotros no matamos a nadie... tenemos otra manera de sobrevivir- Kierense apresuró a contestar, tenía una fe extraña en el tipo de gabardina.  
  
-Confío en ellos –Castiel miró a los chicos y luego a Dean extendiendo la palma de su mano hacia él, esperando a que le entregara el arma.  
  
-Entonces que venga el del suéter horrible y que nos enseñe dónde está ella, así los dejaremos en paz, siempre y cuando no rompan la regla, porque sino vendremos por ustedes -Simon asintió con la cabeza, y antes de irse con ellos besó a su novio bajo la mirada de Dean, quien volteó a mirar al ángel por unos segundos pero se giró rápidamente cuando se dio cuenta que éste lo veía del mismo modo.  
  
*  
Sam miraba a todos lados excepto a Kieren, se balanceaba sobre sus pies y tenía las manos escondidas en los bolsillos delanteros del pantalón, tratando de esconder el nerviosismo y la incomodidad de tener a un ser tan curioso como el rubio frente a él.  
  
Kieren, en cambio, se paseaba lentamente en círculos por la bodega pero sin salir de la vista de Sam, mirándolo de arriba abajo como si quisiera descifrarlo, aumentando el nerviosismo de Sam, quien se preguntaba en qué tanto estaría pensando el chico para que lo viese de esa manera. Kieren no era tonto, claro que no, y supo desde el primer momento que ni Cas, ni Dean ni Sam eran policías, sino cazadores.  
  
-Simon es... Tu novio, ¿huh? -dijo Sam para romper el silencio entre los dos, aunque a lo lejos se escucharan los pasos y las voces de los chicos.   
  
Kieren ladeó un poco la cabeza y sonrió. Eso le bastó como respuesta al menor de los Winchester.  
  
Ahora que lo pensaba, nunca antes se habían topado con ninguna pareja homosexual, pero eso no le molestaba. Más bien estaba muy cómodo con ello, con todas esas miradas que su hermano y Cas se intercambiaban, no le parecía cosa de otro mundo.  
Aguantó la risa, nunca le diría a ese par que la tensión sexual entre ellos se podía percibir a kilómetros de distancia.  
  
Ni le diría a Dean que Cas se acostaba a su lado en las noches para verlo dormir, ni a Cas que Dean lo miraba directo a los labios cuando hablaba, aunque tal vez el ángel ya se ha dado cuenta de eso.  
  
-Tu hermano es muy testarudo, ¿no? Debe sacarte de quicio, pero tienes suerte de que su novio sepa controlarlo -comentó el rubio, sentándose sobre un cajón de madera al lado de un montón de cajas de cartón. Sam pareció confundido y Kieren se apresuró a explicarse.  
  
-Lo sé porque tengo una hermana con el mismo carácter, su novio era un poco molesto y en mi opinión no la merecía, pero tu hermano parece haberse ganado el premio gordo con ese chico en gabardina -le comentó el rubio, pues a su parecer Sam emanaba cierta energía que lo hacía sentirse en confianza.  
  
-No, no entiendes... Ellos no... -quiso aclarar Sam, pero sabía que era un caso perdido intentar explicar la relación que tenían esos dos-. ¿Y cómo sabes que es mi hermano?  
  
-Digamos que lo he adivinado.  
  
Sam quedó boquiabierto, y estaba dispuesto a seguir preguntando pero escuchó pasos acercándose por detrás de él, sintiendo momentos más tarde la mano de Dean sobre su hombro.

-El chico del suéter feo decía la verdad, hemos encontrado pistas de dos Kitsune por allá. Estos chicos son inocentes -dijo Dean a regañadientes y después miró al rubio, quien se puso de pie al instante-. ¿De qué tanto hablan? No, no quiero saber, de seguro son cosas de nerds. Iré con Cas a recoger más evidencia, ya decía yo que eran demasiados cuerpos para uno solo -se dio la vuelta, rozando su hombro con el de Simon que venía de vuelta y se posaba al lado de Kieren.  
  
-Lo siento mucho -dijo Sam con sinceridad, y Simon alzó una mano para hacerle saber que estaba bien, que no se preocupara-. Pero si no les molesta... Quisiera hacerles una pregunta -hizo una pausa en la que nadie dijo nada, así que prosiguió-. ¿Quiénes son ustedes? Me refiero a... ¿qué son exactamente?  
  
Kieren se removió un poco incómodo, pero su novio lo tomó de la mano para tranquilizarlo y respondió por él.  
  
-Venimos de Roarton, en Lancashire, puedes investigar un poco si quieres, aunque será un poco difícil ya que la gente por allá se ha encargado de borrar todo lo relacionado con nuestra condición y tal vez por eso ustedes, cazadores, no sabían siquiera que el pueblo existe, mucho menos nosotros.  
  
El rostro de Sam se vio contrariado, y casi saca su arma de no ser por la expresión asustada del rubio y los llamados desesperados de Dean que lo hacen girarse buscando a su hermano con la mirada, ya que al parecer él y Cas se toparon con los monstruos cuando éstos volvían a casa. Se volvió hacia Simon y Kieren, éste último lo miraba con una sonrisa, y se despediría apropiadamente de ellos pero creyó que Dean no aguantaría mucho con esos monstruos y Cas a su lado.  
  
-Suerte en la Universidad -dijo Sam rápidamente antes de irse corriendo a socorrer a su hermano.  
  
Los chicos le agradaban.  
  
  
*  
-Te dije que yo conduzco -Sam le quitó las llaves a su hermano y se dispuso a salir de la habitación de hotel, dejándolo a solas con el ángel.  
  
-¿Por qué? -Le preguntó Dean a Cas cuando lo tuvo enfrente.  
  
-¿Por qué, qué?   
  
-¿Por qué les creíste casi al instante?  
  
Dean lo miraba fijamente a los ojos, como queriendo encontrar en ellos la respuesta a la pregunta que recién le había hecho. Cas no lo pensó mucho, y habló con gran tranquilidad.  
  
-No había por qué dudarlo. Sabía que se estarían protegiendo el uno al otro, tan sólo los vi y lo supe.  
  
-Me sorprendes, Cas -comentó Dean con una sonrisilla.  
  
-No sé explicarlo… Es…  
  
-Complicado -completó, acercándose un poco a él.  
  
-Simon miraba a Kieren como yo a ti. Sabes, él confiaba en el chico, incluso estaba dispuesto a sacrificarse por él… Había algo diferente en ellos que es difícil encontrar en las otras criaturas que ustedes cazan, algo bueno.  
  
-Cas… Yo… ¿De verdad significo tanto para ti?  
  
-Sí, ¿por qué habría de mentir?  
  
-No lo sé, quizá no te das cuenta del verdadero significado de tus palabras…  
  
Ambos escucharon cuando Sam, desesperado, tocó el claxon e hizo que Cas perdiera el hilo de la conversación.  
  
-Me parece bien que Sam maneje, ese golpe que te diste en el brazo al tratar de cazar al Kitsune fue muy fuerte…  
  
Pero antes de que pudiera decir algo más, Dean acortó la distancia entre ellos y lo calló con un desesperado beso en los labios que dejó a Cas más que sorprendido.  
  
-Gracias por preocuparte por mí -se relamió los labios, con las mejillas levemente teñidas de rosa y salió de la habitación del hotel, dispuesto a seguir con el negocio familiar ahora acompañado de su persona especial, además de su hermano.  
  
  
Como prometieron, Kieren y Simon no volvieron a ver a los Winchester y con la muerte de las Kitsune tuvieron la certeza que nadie los molestaría más.


End file.
